Caught In the Act
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jackson thaught he had the house all to himself. So he did what any young horned up teen whould do. However he soon got caught in the act. Who caught him and what will happen? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This story has underage sex. I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or woks for Netflix and their show Fuller House in anyway.

* * *

Jackson just came home from school. He knew that his mom DJ was at work, his aunt Stephanie had his brother Tommy with her to do some shopping along with Kimmy for her party business, Max was on some kind of play date, and as for Romania she was at her friends. Jackson hardly ever had the place to himself so he thought what better way to use this then to jack off. He quickly went into his room where he shared it with his brother. If Jackson was going to jack himself off he was going to go all out. He quickly took off his cloths and laid on the bed. He normally thought about Sophie but today was different. He happened to see a naked Romina in the shower. Luckily she did not see him.

His thoughts soon came of her naked as he began to jack off. There he was seeing her wash herself in the shower. He came closer to her and smiled. He removed his clothing and he was soon naked. Romania then sees his naked body and smiles. He walks into the shower and the two kiss as the water hitting their bodies. Soon the kiss broke and Romania was on her knees. She smiled up at him and soon starts to suck his dick. Jackson soon moaned.

"Yah suck my dick. Mmmm yah suck my dick. That's it. Oh god yah suck my dick."

Romina pulled her lips off of Jackson's dick and looked at him.

"I'm not sucking your dick unless you are going to suck mine."

Jackson opened his eyes in confusion to see Bobby Popko standing there. Jackson quickly coved himself up.

"Dude!"

"What we are guys so what if I saw you jack off. You have a nice dick."

Jackson just looked at his friend and then saw the tent in his pants.

"How long have you been watching me and how did you get in?

"Not long. Once I enters the unlocked back door I heard a noise so I went to check it out. So um since I'm hard now can I, I don't know join you?"

"What?"

"Come on dude we are both dudes."

"Fine but you can't tell anybody and we don't touch one another."

"Fine by me."

Popko was soon naked and was lying next to Jackson. Popko had the same dick as Jackson and the two started to jack off.

"So who were you thinking about when I caught you."

"Believe it or not it was Romina."

"Really?"

"Yah I happen to see her naked when in the shower."

"Nice."

As counted to jack off and Popko had to know something else."

"How was Romina naked?"

"Hot body. Got me hard right away. Luckily she did not see me."

"I thought I heard a noise."

The two soon seen it was Romina. They quickly covered themselves up.

"Oh no you don't. You saw me naked it's only right that I see you naked. Popko is just happens to be a happy accident."

She soon took away the sheets from the boys and smiled.

"So you think I'm hot and decided to jack off thinking about me. So what was I doing in your fantasy? Did I do this?"

Romina soon leaned over and started to make out with Popko. Both boys were shocked more so with Jackson as he thought be the one making out with her. The kissing stopped. Then she smiled at both of them.

"Or was it this?"

She soon grabbed hold of Popko's dick and leaned over and started to suck the boy's dick. He soon started to moan and Jackson wish he was the one getting sucked. The blow job did not last long she only sucked less than a minute.

"Or was it this?"

Romina soon took off her skirt and panties. She went on Max's bed and spread her legs. She soon started fingering herself. She soon started to moan as she fingered herself. One hand was playing with her pussy while the other was playing with her clothed breasts. Her fingers went in deeper and deeper as she moaned. The boys could only stare.

"So what one of you is going to eat me out first while I suck the other?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson and Bobby just looked at each other before getting up and going towards Romina. Soon enough she was sucking Jackson while Bobby was eating her out. Jackson could not help but to moan as this was better than any fantasy he had. Romina was also moaning but this was not the first time she had her pussy eaten and Bobby was not her first dick she had sucked. The more Bobby eat her out the more she sucked away in Jackson's dick. She soon ended up squirting onto Bobby's face and into his mouth. This just drove Bobby crazy as he started to add fingers while he eat her out. This just made Romina suck even faster. Jackson moaned even more and soon he was on edge.

"I'm going to cum."

Jackson thought Romina would pull off of him but she just kept on sucking away until he shot his load into her mouth. Romina for one had no problems swallowing Jackson's load. Without missing a beat she pulled his dick out of her mouth and looked at Bobby.

"Your turn to get sucked."

Bobby quickly stopped eating her out so he can get sucked again. Jackson quickly took Bobby's place eating out Romina. She did not last long as she squirted onto Jackson's face and into his mouth. She stopped sucking Bobby.

"Rim my ass."

"What?"

"You know lick it finger it."

"I don't know."

"Come on I'm a girl it's going to be clean."

Romina went back sucking Bobby while Jackson took a deep breath and started to rim her. Right away Romina started to moan making her suck Bobby faster. In no time she ended up squirting without her pussy being touched. This just made her suck even faster and before Bobby knew it he was shooting his load into her mouth. Just like she did with Jackson she swallowed his load.

"Jackson fuck my ass while Bobby recovers."

Jackson's eyes widen on what he heard. He did not need to be told twice. He soon ended her ass giving Romina a moan and squirting onto Max's bed.

"Harder."

Jackson did so as he moaned. Bobby was ready to fuck and aimed his dick at her pussy.

'Not there. In my ass I want both of you fucking it. No one is fucking my pussy until I find the right guy."

Bobby had no problems with that and soon was behind Jackson fucking Romina. Once she had two dicks in her she once again squirted onto Max's bed. The boys worked together while fucking her. They can't believe that they are not only fucking her but doing it at the same time. They wonedrd this is why she was popular at her old school and they would be right. Jackson was soon on edge and came first then Bobby. Once they pulled out of Romina she passed out. The boys just looked at each other and at her gaping ass as their mixed cum leaked out of it.

END

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

I had a request to add someone into this story.

* * *

Jackson and Bobby soon left to shower up. While they were washing up Max happened to come home from his friend's house. As he was getting closer to his room he started to smell something in the air. He thought he knew what the smell was as he smelled it plenty of times when he woke up in the moaning. The smell started once he was sharing a room with older brother Jackson. However there was more to the smell he can't put his finger on. The smell was getting stronger and he heard the shower. Max just shrugged off of the sound of the shower thinking it was just Jackson. Once Max was in his room the first thing he seen was cloths on the floor. This did not add up as there where to many cloths. He then heard a voice. He looked up to see a half-naked Romana on his bed.

"Mmm put your fingers in my pussy."

Max was confused and shocked at the same time. He did not think he would see Romana naked and definitely not a naked Romana on his bed. Romana once again moaned.

"Mmm come on put your fingers in me."

Max knew about the female body as he was smarter than Jackson after all. Max slowly made his way to her and slowly slid his fingers into Romana's pussy. She gave out a moan.

"Yes that's it go deeper. Put your whole hand in me."

Max had q questioning look on his face but did it anyways. Once in Romana gave out another moan. This all felt wearied to Max but he kept it up.

"Go in and out like you are fucking me again."

Max was shocked that Romana already had sex but he had no clue with who. He did what he was told and soon went faster.

"Mmm yah that's it faster. Put your other fist in me make me squirt."

Max once again did what he was told and soon ended up being elbows deep into her pussy. Max's own dick was getting hard this hardly ever happened to him and he had no clue why it is getting hard now.

Mmmmm yah here it comes."

Max soon went wide eyes as he saw Romans squirt into the air and hitting them. Romana's eyes open and quickly widen seeng Max's hands inside her pussy. Romana knew she was a slut but she had her limits on who she would bang and have fun with. Romana should never have done this with a almost eleven year old. A twelve year old yes, however Max did make her squirt even if she did not know it was him. She thought it was a sexy dream with a mystery person that was just a shadow.

"Max you can't tell anyone what we did and I mean no one. I will even suck your dick to keep you quiet."

"Don't worry you don't have to do that your secret is safe with me."

Romana was shocked no one turned down a blow job from her even a gay boy she knew. Max soon left his room to get a snack before he started his homework. Later that day Jackson went with Bobby to his house. Romana wanted to hang out with her friends at the mall but none of them could go. She was disappointed and made her way to her room when she saw Max taking one of his naps on his bed. No one was home yet so she had an idea. She knew it was wrong but she just could not help to go with it.

She slowly entered his room and managed to pull down his pants and his tightly whiteys without any problems. There she saw it just resting on his belly and his tight sack. She thought it was a cute little thing. Her shaky hand went towards Max's dick. Her hand only shook once when she grabbed hold of her first dick and after that it was never shaky until now. Max's dick felt nice to the touch and she soon took a deep breath before putting the soft dick into her mouth. She was able to put the whole thing into her mouth including his balls. This was nothing new. She can take most dicks all the way. Max soon began to moan and his dick became hard. Romana just kept sucking away like the pro the she is. Max for one did not last long and when he had his first dry cum he woke up to see Romana sucking him.

She pulled out and smiled.

"I could not reseat."

End

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the add on. Please let me know what you thought by a review that's open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please read my other stories if you wish.**


End file.
